


Performing For Rooms

by IShipGayShit_SueMe



Series: Bagginshield Shorts [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo Sings, Bilbo is So Done, Pining Thorin, Sassy Bilbo, Thorin Is an Idiot, but amazing, never underestimate him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShipGayShit_SueMe/pseuds/IShipGayShit_SueMe
Summary: When Kili is injured by bandits, the Company must sop at Bree for several days.The owner of the inn knows Bilbo, and offers them a deal, but at Bilbo's expense.And Thorin becomes a pining idiot. Which the Company are all too glad to exploit.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: Bagginshield Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095146
Comments: 46
Kudos: 88





	1. Let Me Take You Dancing

Kili groaned when the ponies lurched to a stop outside, the flint of the arrow quivering in his stomach. "Steady," Thorin ordered, concern in his voice. He surveyed the inn they had stopped at. It was a huge building, light flooding the muddy street. Laughter and loud talking was audible.

He turned to the hobbit who was approaching the door. "Are you sure, Master Baggins? It is too crowded."

Bilbo nodded. "It is, but it is the only place where we will be able to get enough rooms on such short notice. Now, if you'd excuse me, I will talk to the owner."

Thorin reluctantly agreed. "But I will come also."

"Fine," Bilbo hesitated. "But let me do the talking."

The door was pushed open and the laughing got louder. Thorin gritted his teeth and followed the hobbit in.

Bilbo scanned the room, before seeing a hobbit behind the bar. "Sali!" He shouted. The barman looked up and grinned when he saw Bilbo, beckoning him closer.

"Bilbo! How wonderful to see you! And you have brought a friend as well. Will it be one room or two?" The hobbit raised an eyebrow, grinning cheekily.

Thorin missed the light blush on the hobbit's cheek. "Actually, I have brought fourteen friends, Sal, and we'll need," The hobbit paused counting on his fingers.

"Seven rooms," Thorin interrupted. "If you and Gandalf don't mind sharing?"

Bilbo nodded. "Seven rooms."

Sali's eyebrows shot up. "That will be a lot. How many nights?"

"At least three." Bilbo looked resigned. 

"Well," Sali grinned. "You know there is one way you can pay."

Thorin was shocked. He wasn't suggesting Bilbo...

Bilbo nodded. "Fine. Thorin get the others. Sal, you still have my stuff?"

The hobbit nodded and Bilbo followed him behind the bar and into another room.

"We have rooms," Thorin told the others, you will have to share though. Thrakrun, you and Master Baggins, are you alright sharing?"

The wizard nodded. "And payment?"

Thorin suddenly felt awkward. "Master Baggins has, uh, offered his.." Thorin coughed. "Services."

The dwarrow looked shocked, some almost offended, but Gandalf suddenly smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Excellent, it has been a long while since I have seen one of Master Bilbo's shows."

"SHOWS?" Thorin could not believe his ears. Gandalf turned to him, suddenly looking a bit scornful.

"Indeed, Master Dwarf. Just because Bilbo is not as talented as you with weapons, does not mean he is devoid of talent. Now, hurry up, it will be starting soon."

Thorin and the dwarrow exchanged shocked and surprised glances, but followed the wizard in.

A huge table, consisting of two of the smaller tables, had been put together for the Company, all of whom were sipping ale and murmuring between themselves of their burglar. Only Gandalf seem composed. Thorin turned to survey the room, and to his horror saw a makeshift stage being put up on the other room. He resolved that he would retire to his room as soon as possible.

A waitress placed meals on the table, piping hot and smelling delicious. Thorin grabbed her arm before she left. "Uh, the hobbit... hobbit performing-"

"Ah, Bilbo, he'll be out shortly. Always a great show, the regulars definitely have their favourites of his." The waitress smiled at the dwarrow before returning to the bar. Thorin felt sick.

Sali stepped onto the stage, followed by a cloaked figure. The person wore a long leather cloak which brushed his bare ankles, and a weird outfit made of red, used leather. Despite his disgust, Thorin couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Ladies and gents!" Sali shouted above the din. "We have a treat for you tonight! Bilbo Baggins has returned."

There was a loud cheer all around the pub as Bilbo lowered his hood, his hair catching the light and seemingly sparkling.

"Thrakrun, how can you-" Dwalin was cut off by the wizard's staff rapping his head.

"Shh!" The wizard glowered at them before returning his gaze to Bilbo. Thorin stood, disgusted, but the music started, loud and cheerful and bright. Then, Bilbo started singing.

~Hey! Ho! Ho! to the bottle I go,  
To heal my heart and drown my woe.~

Thorin practically fell back into his seat. Bilbo's voice was soft, clear but strong. He did not waver, his voice swooping as he jumped and kicked his feet together, dancing to the tune. The dwarrow gasped, and a couple started clapping like the crowd.

~Rain may fall and wind may blow,  
But there still be many miles to go,  
Yet under a tall tree I will lie,  
And let the clouds go sailing by.  
Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain,  
And the stream that falls from hill to plain...~

Bilbo drew out the last note, his voice swooping.

~Better than rain or rippling brook,  
Is a mug of beer inside this Took!~

The crowd joined in on the last line, and the music came to an end on the hobbit's last note. The crowd roared their approval, raising the tankards. Thorin turned to his Company, who were all grinning, looking relieved.

"He's good," Dwalin shouted above the cheers to the Company's agreement.

Music started again as Thorin watched his- their burglar.

Bilbo was out of breath a few songs later. He watched the Company as they laughed and clapped along to the music- all except Thorin, who had not taken his eyes off him since the end of the first song. Although Thorin did not look upset, as far as Bilbo could tell, his face was unreadable. A voice at his feet started him.

"Time for one more song, eh, Bilbo?" Sali asked.

Bilbo grinned. "Let's ask the audience!"

Thorin watched as the hobbit suddenly grinned before straightening, mirth twinkling in his eyes.

"Any last requests?" The hobbit asked the crowd. 

Several songs were requested, when one man shouted. "The Dancing one!" This was met by many cheers, and Bilbo smiled knowingly.

~Da-da-da-da-da-da  
Da-da-da-da-da-da~

The crowd joined in.

~Da-da-da-da-da-da  
Da-da-da-da-da-da~

Thorin started humming along, his foot tapping the floor as the crowd were once again silent.

~Pull up, skrrt-skrrt on your body  
Performin' just like my 'Rari  
You're too fine, need a ticket  
I bet you taste expensive  
Pouring up, up, up by the liter  
If you keepin' up you's a keeper  
Tequila and vodka  
Girl, you might be a problem~

Bilbo's voice was still strong despite an evening of singing, and Thorin felt himself being drawn in to the hobbit's hazel eyes.

~Run away, run away, run away, run away  
I know that I should  
But my heart wanna stay, wanna stay, wanna stay, wanna stay now  
You can see it in my eyes that I wanna take you down right now if I could  
So I hope you know what I mean when I say~

As the last note was held, Bilbo met Thorin's eyes, and winked. Thorin's cheeks heated. The crowd seemed to hold it's breath as the chorus approached.

~Let me take you dancing  
Two-step to the bedroom  
We don't need no dance floor  
Let me see your best move~

Thorin's cheeks got even hotter as the hobbit sang loudly, his feet moving quickly in a fun dance.

~Anything could happen  
Ever since I met you  
No need to imagine  
Baby, all I'm asking  
Is let me take you dancing~

Bilbo jumped down from his stage, clapping his hands as the crowd surged with cheers.

~Like da-da-da-da-da-da  
Da-da-da-da-da-da~

As Bilbo moved around, the crowd joined in, including the Company, even Thorin.

~Da-da-da-da-da-da  
Da-da-da-da-da-da

Da-da-da-da-da-da  
Da-da-da-da-da-da  
Da-da-da-da-da-da  
Da-da-da-da-da-da~

Bilbo jumped up onto the bar using a stool as a stepping stone as he launched into the next verse, careful to avoid any tankards of plates. Last time Sali had not been at all happy last time. He was surprised to hear the dwarrow singing, and could pick out Thorin's deep voice as well.

~Pull up, skrt-skrt on your body  
It's just us two in this party  
That Louis, that Prada looks so much better off ya  
Turn me up, up, up, be my waitress  
Know we not in love so let's make it  
Tequila and vodka  
Girl, you might be a problem

Run away, run away, run away, run away  
I know that I should (know that I should)~

The crowd echoed.

~But my heart wanna stay, wanna stay, wanna stay, wanna stay now  
You can see it in my eyes that I wanna take you down right now if I could  
So I hope you know what I mean when I say.~

Bilbo hopped off the bar and walked round the room, singing as loud as he could.

~Let me take you dancing  
Two-step to the bedroom  
We don't need no dance floor  
Let me see your best move  
Anything could happen  
Ever since I met you  
No need to imagine  
Baby, all I'm asking  
Is let me take you dancing

Like da-da-da-da-da-da  
Da-da-da-da-da-da  
Da-da-da-da-da-da  
Da-da-da-da-da-da~

Bilbo passed the dwarrow, grinning widely, and nearly faltered when he caught Thorin's heated gaze, but twirled neatly and forced himself to move on.

~Da-da-da-da-da-da  
Da-da-da-da-da-da  
Da-da-da-da-da-da  
Da-da-da-da-da-da

Let me take you dancing  
Two-step to the bedroom  
We don't need no dance floor  
Let me see your best move  
Anything could happen  
Ever since I met you  
No need to imagine  
Baby, all I'm asking  
Is let me take you dancing~

Bilbo approached the centre table, all eyes on him as the music stopped.

~Da-da-da-da-da-da  
Da-da-da-da-da-da  
Da-da-da-da-da-da  
Da-da-da-da-da-da~

He leapt onto the table and spun on his toe, his voice ringing through the room as the music restarted with full gusto.

~Da-da-da-da-da-da  
Da-da-da-da-da-da  
Da-da-da-da-da-da!~

Bilbo finished, his hands thrust in the air as the room shouted, clapping and cheering. He jumped down, high-fived Sali and retired to his room.

The next day Thorin woke early and went downstairs and asked for food. The waitress, a new one, raised an eyebrow. "Early birds today."

Thorin raised an eyebrow, courteous enough to pretend interest.

"A young hobbit fellow, inquiring about healers." The waitress told him. "Said he had a friend, dwarf, it was, who was suffering from an.. arrow wound, I believe. Will you be wanting anything else?"

Thorin shook his head before standing, bowing his head in thanks and exiting the inn. He wandered the streets, somewhat aimlessly, before he heard a familiar voice.

Bilbo glared at the two men who had cornered him in an alley. The thinner one had also produced a knife, which was admittedly, not ideal.

"Just give us your money, and you can go," the thicker, more muscled one said menacingly.

Bilbo let his hand slip to the throwing knife concealed on his back, tucked under his belt. He had several on his person and gritted his teeth, feet spread slightly.

"As if I would give scum like you my money," he threw his knife, satisfied as it pierced the hand holding the knife, making the man scream and drop the knife. The larger man lunged for him and Bilbo rolled between the oaf's legs, withdrawing another dagger.


	2. Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor turns up at the inn, and Bilbo sings a song for the new arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Bilbo is singing, the bits in brackets are background singers.

Thorin turned just in time to see the knife sink into the taller one's hand. Bilbo smirked before ducking and rolling neatly under the other one's legs and withdrew another knife. Thorin drew his sword and ran down the alley to stand next to Bilbo, hand gripping the hilt of his sword tightly.

The two men eyed the dwarf and the hobbit. "Is there a problem?" Thorin asked, voice cold. The two men shook their heads and slunk off.

"Are you okay?" Thorin sheathed his sword and turned to the hobbit, who huffed.

"Fine fine. I need to get on though, must find a doctor for Kili. You coming?" Bilbo retrieved his knife and calmly wiped the blood off on a rag. Thorin nodded and followed Bilbo.

They spent the day wandering through Bree, and after finding a doctor willing to treat Kili at a reasonable price, explored the village, talking about everything there was to talk about.

The sun was setting by the time they arrived back at the inn, with a few items but not much, considering they would be travelling again as soon as Kili was better. As soon as they got it, Bilbo was stopped by a grave looking Sali.

"Bilbo, there's someone here, to see you." He lowered his voice. "I'm sorry, I tried to get him to go away but he kept insisting..." 

Thorin noticed Bilbo pale slightly before he set his face into an unreadable expression. "Where is he?" Sali gestured to the table by the fireplace, where a single hobbit sat. As if the hobbit could sense they eyes on him, he rose and walked over. He had dark brown eyes and emotionless green eyes.

"Bilbo!" The hobbit cried. "I heard you were here." The hobbit smiled but Thorin sensed a coldness hiding underneath.

"What do you want Willtee? I told you, I never wanted to see you again." Bilbo replied coldly.

"Now, Bilbo don't be like that," Willtee replied, his smile frozen slightly. "Can't we talk pleasantly?"

Bilbo snorted, his expression and voice unreadable. "Pleasantly?" He turned. "I have to go, get ready." He quickly walked away and disappeared into the back.

Willtee turned to Thorin. "Who are you?" Any trace of niceness was gone from his voice. "Are you his boyfriend or something?"

Thorin spluttered. "What? No, I'm not... He is travelling with me and my company."

Willtee assessed him coldly. "Yeah, well stay back." The hobbit went back to his table, glaring at Thorin, who quickly walked over to the table where the dwarrow was assembled. This time Kili was well enough to watch the show. Balin informed him that Kili had insisted he would die of his wounds should he not be allowed to see Bilbo singing.

Sali introduced Bilbo again, and this time the cheers were even louder and more infectious.

"Thanks you everyone!" Bilbo said. "But, uh, before I properly begin the show, there is someone here today who was a huge part of my life. I never thought I'd see him again." Thorin followed Bilbo's eyeline to Willtee, who was looking smugly confident. "And if you would allow me, I wish to sing something for him."

Thorin felt his heart inexplicably drop to his boots as music, soft, gentle and slow music started. Bilbo did not take his eyes from Willtee, an unreadable expression mounted on his face.

~I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love, I did~ Bilbo's voice did not waver, and Willtee was leaning back in his chair, smugly grinning at Bilbo.

~And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot, I did

And now  
When all is done, there is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won, you can go ahead tell them~

Willtee is now looking slightly confused, but does not lose his confidence, and blows a kiss at Bilbo.

~Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line~ Bilbo paused as the music swelled, his voice loud and beautiful.

~All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be impossible~

There is a clatter as Willtee stands up abrubtly, his chair falling back on the stone, a furious expression on his face. 

~Impossible  
Impossible  
Impossible~

Willtee reaches the door, his cloak billowing behind him, but before he can open it and disappear in the night, there is a low whistling sound and a knife flies through the air. It hits Willtee's cloak, pinning him to the wall but avoiding his flesh. Willtee angrily twists to reach for the knife, but it is at the spot where it is quite impossible to do so.

Bilbo's face is hard, a cold fury in his eyes. And he glares at Willtee, still singing.

~Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worse  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know

And thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love and words  
Empty promises will wear  
I know

I know and now  
When all is done, there is nothing to say  
And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them  
Tell them all I know now

Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be impossible

Impossible  
Impossible  
Impossible~ The music stopped as Bilbo lifted his head high. 

~I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did~ Bilbo sang softly.

The music came back in full force, as did Bilbo's voice. He was loud, and perfect and Thorin was staring, he knew, but he couldn't help it.

~Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
Oh what I hoped would be impossible~

Bilbo got off the stage, and began slowly walking to Willtee, the crowd silent.

~Impossible (impossible)  
Impossible (impossible)  
(Impossible)  
impossible  
(Impossible) impossible  
(Impossible)  
Impossible~

Bilbo finished the song as he reached Willtee, still squirming like a fish caught on a hook.

"I never want to see you again." Bilbo's voice was ice as he wrenched the knife from Willtee's cloak, who stumbled before bolting out fo the door. The inn clapped and cheered as did the Company.

Bilbo turned grinning, a weight lifted from his shoulders. "How 'bout a more... upbeat one?"

The crowd voiced it's agreement as Bilbo returned to the stage. Sali was standing there and leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially in Bilbo's ear, who's grin widened and nodded. 

"Everybody Talks?" Bilbo shouted above the talking. Again the crowd cheered and yelled.

"Everybody talks?" Dwalin repeated questioningly to the Company, who shrugged, but Gandalf hummed as his eyes twinkled.

The music started again, the music much more upbeat and soon the inn were clapping along. Bilbo cleared his throat quietly.

~Hey baby won't you look my way  
I can be your new addiction  
Hey baby what you gotta say?  
All you're giving me is fiction  
I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time  
I found out that everybody talks  
Everybody talks, everybody talks~

Bilbo winked at Thorin again, before taking a big breath.

~I t started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chit chat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta back track  
When everybody talks back~

This was clearly an old favourite as the crowd belted out the chorus, Bilbo singing with them, carefree and more relaxed then he had been earlier.

~Hey honey you could be my drug  
You could be my new prescription  
Too much could be an overdose  
All this trash talk make me itchin'  
Oh my my  
Everybody talks, everybody talks  
Everybody talks, too much~

This time Thorin and the Company joined in on the chorus, much to Gandalf's apparent hilarity.

~It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chit chat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta back track  
When everybody talks back~

The music calmed slightly.

~Never thought I'd live  
To see the day  
When everybody's words got in the way~

There was a pregnant pause, Bilbo's eyes catching Thorin's and not breaking eye contact.

~Hey sugar show me all your love  
All you're giving me is friction  
Hey sugar what you gotta say?~

Bilbo lauched into the chorus, his eyes never straying from Thorin.

~It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chit chat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta back track  
When everybody talks back~

~Everybody talks, everybody talks  
Everybody talks, everybody talks  
Everybody talks, everybody talks back  
It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
Everybody talks, everybody talks back~

And Thorin could practically feel his heart melt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love both these songs, and they are;  
> Impossible - James Arthur  
> Everybody Talks - The Neon Trees
> 
> Highly recommend.


	3. Chapter 3

Bilbo shuddered slightly, remembering the way Thorin's eyes had been glued to him, burning with unreadable emotion. He crossed his fingers and knocked on the door in front of him. All the dwarrow were there bar Thorin, who was checking up on Kíli with Gandalf.

Perfect.

"Hey." He said. "I need your help."

To his surprise everyone grinned. "We're in," Fíli told him.

"You don't even know-" Bilbo was cut off.

"Doesn't it have anything to do with a ridiculously pining Thorin?" Norí asked. Bilbo nodded.

"Like he said, we're in."

Thorin looked around the table. Only Gandalf, Kíli and himself were here. Kíli looked vaguely annoyed, but expectant, and Gandalf was quietly sipping on ale. The rest of the Company had made vague excuses before disappearing.

Thorin sighed and turned to Kíli, who's grin had widened.

"What are you so excited about?" He asked, suspicious.

Kíli's eyes widened before he smiled calmly. "I'm just looking forward to the show, that's all." He elbowed Thorin. "I don't think I'm the only one, eh, Uncle?" He raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Thorin muttered darkly, contemplating all the things he would do to the now eyebrow waggling sister-son of his once he was healed. Then Sali was running round the room, blowing out candles and dimming the light. 

Meanwhile a helper dragged several lamps to the front of the stage, where chairs were being set up by what looked like dwarrow. Thorin shrugged and took another sip of ale. Bilbo appeared on stage, grinning widely

"Today is my last night, I am afraid." He shouted over several boos. Thorin tried not to focus on the way the candlelight pooled at the stage reflected in the hobbit's hair. "But let's make it fun, eh?"

Shadowy figures sat on the seats behind him, the candles arranged in a way that made thier features unidentifiable. A quick violin started, and was joined by a couple harps, a chello, another violin, drums, a flute and several other instruments. Bilbo clapped along, encouraging the crowd to do the same. 

-There is an inn, a merry old inn  
beneath an old grey hill,  
And there they brew a beer so brown  
That the Man in the Moon himself came down  
One night to drink his fill.

The ostler has a tipsy cat  
that plays a five-stringed fiddle;  
And up and down he runs his bow,  
Now squeaking high, now purring low,  
Now sawing in the middle.

The landlord keeps a little dog  
that is mighty fond of jokes;  
When there's good cheer among the guests,  
He cocks an ear at all the jests  
And laughs until he chokes.

They also keep a hornéd cow  
as proud as any queen;  
But music turns her head like ale,  
And makes her wave her tufted tail  
and dance upon the green.

And O! the rows of silver dishes  
and the store of silver spoons!  
For Sunday there's a special pair,  
And these they polish up with care  
on Saturday afternoons.

The Man in the Moon was drinking deep,  
and the cat began to wail;  
A dish and a spoon on the table danced,  
The cow in the garden madly pranced,  
and the little dog chased his tail.

The Man in the Moon took another mug,  
and then rolled beneath his chair;  
And there he dozed and dreamed of ale,  
Till in the sky the stars were pale,  
and dawn was in the air.

Then the ostler said to his tipsy cat:  
'The white horses of the Moon,  
They neigh and champ their silver bits;  
But their master's been and drowned his wits,  
and the Sun'll be rising soon!'

So the cat on his fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,  
a jig that would wake the dead:  
He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,  
While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:  
'It's after three!' he said.

They rolled the Man slowly up the hill  
and bundled him into the Moon,  
While his horses galloped up in rear,  
And the cow came capering like a deer,  
and a dish ran up with the spoon.

Now quicker the fiddle went deedle-dum-diddle;  
the dog began to roar,  
The cow and the horses stood on their heads;  
The guests all bounded from their beds  
and danced upon the floor.

With a ping and a pong the fiddle-strings broke!  
the cow jumped over the Moon,  
And the little dog laughed to see such fun,  
And the Saturday dish went off at a run  
with the silver Sunday spoon.

The round Moon rolled behind the hill  
as the Sun raised up her head.  
She hardly believed her fiery eyes;  
For though it was day, to her surprise  
they all went back to bed!-

Bilbo saw the sky had gotten increasingly darker, steadily more candles were lit around the room, the dwarrow behind him still obscured from view. "Time for one more song?" He asked the crowd to a resounding cheer.

He turned to the dwarrow. "Ready?" He whispered.

They all grinned conspiratorially. "Aye," Dwalin started the song on his harp. 

And Bilbo took a deep breath, crossing his fingers in his pocket. 

-Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody  
When the night's so long

'Cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy

Yeah, when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I  
I look at you-

Bilbo kept his eyes on Thorin, who had paused between sipping on his drink and was now staring at Bilbo with wide eyes, noticing the hobbit's eyes on him. Thorinn noticed the open question on Bilbo's face and went red.

-When the waves  
Are flooding the shore and I can't  
Find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I  
I look at you-

Thorin gaped slightly as Bilbo's gaze had still not strayed from him.

-When I look at you, I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I know I'm not alone-

Sali and several helpers rushed forward with lamps, illuminating the entire stage. Several of the dwarrow stood as they played their instruments perfectly, the music filling the room as the dwarrow smiled, concentrating.

-Yeah, when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I  
I look at you

When the waves  
Are flooding the shore and I can't  
Find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I  
I look at you

You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like Kaleidoscope colors that  
Cover me, all I need  
Every breath that I breathe  
Don't you know you're beautiful?

Yeah, yeah, yeah-

Bilbo took a quick breath, before raising his voice.

-When the waves  
Are flooding the shore and I can't  
Find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I  
I look at you  
I look at you-

Bilbo's voice was swooping, hitting the notes with practised ease.

The music fell to Norí on his flute, Dwalin on harp and Fíli and Orí on their violins.

-You appear just like a dream  
To me-

The room exploded into applause as Bilbo stepped back, the other dwarrow standing up as they all clasped hands and bowed. The cheers quickly dissolved to talking as many ordered more food and ale.

Sali high fived Bilbo. "You were always amazing, Bilbo." He grinned at the hobbit. "And good for business."

Bilbo turned to the dwarrow, not noticing Thorin stand up and make his way over. "Now," Bilbo said. "You lot are terrible."

Their smiles fell in confusion. But Bilbo ploughed on.

"Balin and Dorí, you're the least bad. But that doesn't make you good. Just tell them." He turned to the other dwarrow. "They're dating, because their Ones, and didn't want to tell you in case you guys got mad, which is stupid. Now, Fíli and Orí! JUST ACTUALLY TALK TO EACH OTHER YOU IDIOTS YOU ARE LITERALLY MEANT FOR EACH OTHER!" Thorin stopped short at Bilbo's raised tone. "Although, you guys watching each other and then going bright red is hilarious. And finally, Dwalin and Norí. Don't think you could escape," Bilbo suddenly turned slightly, having noticed the two dwarrow trying to disappear. "Dwalin, give him time. Norí, for Yavannah's sake, you two are destined to be together and besides, when we get Erebor you will literally be a lord anyway, so none of this 'Dwalin would be better without me' seriously, Norí, you're hurting both of you. Everyone clear?"

The dwarrow all nodded, looking shocked. "And Kíli, sit right back down, you were shot by an arrow and the only reason we are not staying here for another week is because we don't have the time!" Bilbo shouted.

Kíli, on the other end of the noisy inn, paled and immediately sat back down. 

"How did you?" 

"What?"

"He's on the other side of the room..."

Bilbo grinned at all of them. "It's just pure talent."

Thorin cleared his throat and tapped Bilbo on the shoulder. Bilbo span on his heel, still smiling, but faltered and turned bright red when he realised it was Thorin.

"A word?" Thorin motioned outside the inn. Bilbo nodded, suddenly anxious.

The night was clear, the stars shining and the moon bright and full. If Bilbo was in a more calm state of mind, he might have realised how cliché it was.

"Did you..." Thorin fiddled with his fingers. "What you sang, were you? I mean, did you mean it?"

Bilbo turned slightly to look at him. "Yes. I meant all of it."

Thorin let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding. "I-"

Thorin broke off, and wrapping an arm around the hobbit's waist, pulled Bilbo into him. Bilbo squeaked slightly. Thorin's strong fingers gently tilted Bilbo's chin, and he leant forward and kissed him.

Bilbo smiled against his lips and snuck his arms around Thorin's neck.

Eventually they broke apart, resting their foreheads against each other. "My burglar," Thorin muttered.

"Way to go Uncle!"

"Finally!"

"Ha! Told it would work!"

"That will be ten coins, please!"

"Actually, you owe me twenty. It is after midnight."

"Damm it."

Thorin turned to see the Company watching him and Bilbo, all laughing and grinning. Then Gandalf appeared in the doorway, looking stern.

"Now, with this betting-" He suddenly grinned, looking triumphant. "It is actually gone two, so thank you!" He caught the money bags tossed at him. "And you, Norí."

Bilbo laughed loudly. 

"They were betting... on us?" Thorin asked.

Bilbo nodded. "That's why they helped, see. And, because, what was it Dwalin said? Something along the lines of it being hilarious to see your ridiculous pining..." Bilbo's grin was wide. "So about that ridiculous pining?"

Thorin shook his head fondly and kissed his hobbit again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally reached the end, but do not fear, I have many other ideas for Bagginshield shorts.
> 
> Also, random question, but I need life advice. So I love Doctor Who, especially the current doctor, played by Jodie Whittaker, and I am considering getting the outfit she wears.
> 
> It will take me about three months to do it, as I need to save up. So, as unbiased random people, what is your opinion?

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, some of the things mentioned in 'Let Me Take You Dancing' don't exist, but I saw something that said; 'Imagine Bilbo singing this and Thorin just falling helplessly inlove with his talented burglar.' And I had to.


End file.
